1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat panel display which supports a main body of a flat panel display by a support means fixed on a stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-310,318 gazette. The flat panel display supports a housing by a stand and the housing contains a liquid crystal display panel. The housing of the flat panel display has an opening to insert a pillar of the from bottom side. On the back of the liquid crystal display panel, metal fittings to insert the upper end of the pillar of the stands are equipped. Therefore, the liquid crystal display panel will be fixed on the front side of the pillar of the stand.
Another liquid crystal television is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-108,345 gazette. The liquid crystal television supports a main body of a liquid crystal television by a stand and the main body liquid crystal television contains a liquid crystal display panel in a cabinet. The back cabinet comprises two parts. They are a main body of the cabinet with a T-shaped recession at lower back portion, and a closure to close the recession. The pillar of the stands is located behind the closure. Therefore, the liquid crystal display panel will be fixed on the front side of the pillar of the stand.
Another liquid crystal display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-102,286 gazette. The liquid crystal display supports a main body of a liquid crystal display by a stand and the main body of the liquid crystal display contains the liquid crystal display panel in a cabinet. On the lower back portion of the liquid crystal display panel, a bracket made by a metal plate which extends downward is equipped. A support portion is equipped with the stand to insert the bracket which extends downward. Therefore, a liquid crystal display panel will be fixed on the front side of the support portion.
A plasma television is disclosed in the 3118275th utility model registration bulletin. The plasma television supports a main body of the plasma television by a pair of twin legs and the main body contains a plasma display panel in a cabinet. A pair of bridge-type flame which is turned its longitudinal direction along vertical direction and connects upper part and lower part are equipped on the back of the plasma display panel. Pillars of each leg are inserted into each of the bridge-type flames. Therefore, the plasma display panel will be fixed on the front side of the pillar of the stand.
A flat panel display is required to shorten length in back and forth. In order to shorten the length of the stand in back and forth, it is required to improve stability of the flat display panel.